Hero's Quest
This article is about the quest. For the guild, see Heroes' Guild. Description Walkthrough Getting started Start by talking to Achetties standing outside the Heroes' Guild north of Taverley. To enter she'll tell you that you'll need to collect three items: a Firebird Feather, a cooked Lava eel and a Master thief armband. You can obtain these three items in any order. Firebirds Feather To collect a Firebird Feather, you'll need to kill the Entrana Fire Bird on Entrana and pick up the feather it drops while wielding the Ice gloves. To obtain a pair of Ice gloves, the Ice Queen must be killed. You'll need to navigate through the Ice Queen Maze (instructions for completing the maze are on the Ice Queen Maze page), which will then lead you to the level 103 Ice Queen. Cooked Lava Eel To obtain an Oily fishing rod, talk to Gerrant at Port Sarim in his fishing shop (Gerrant's Fishy Business) about catching a Lava eel. He'll give you Blamish snail slime which you can use on an unfinished Harralander potion (Requires 25 Herblaw) The resulting mixture, Blamish oil, can now be used on an ordinary Fishing rod to make it an Oily fishing rod. To obtain a Cooked Lava eel, you'll need to catch a Raw lava eel in the Taverley dungeon directly south of the Blue Dragon room. You will need a dusty key to access this chamber, and some players may want to bring their anti dragon breath shield to use while they pass the Blue Dragon. To catch the Eel you'll need to use an Oily fishing rod and fishing bait. It's recommended to catch 2-3 Eels in case you burn one when cooking it. Alternatively, you can bring regular logs and a tinderbox, and cook at the fishing spot until you have a cooked Lava eel. Remember to take at least 3 pieces of Fishing bait and the Oily fishing rod, armour and food to protect yourself from Poison Scorpions, chaos dwarves, Lesser demons, Baby Blue Dragons, Black Demons and Blue Dragons. If you need instructions on how to get into the Blue dragons room, read the Taverley dungeon page. Master Thieves Armband This section of the quest will be split into two parts, the first for the Black Arm Gang members and the other for the Phoenix Gang members. Follow the section which applies to you. This is for the Open RSC single player version. I do not know if it will work with any other but you can try it. I joined as a Black Arm member and did the part where Grip gave me the Keys. But when I talked to Alphonse, I had the option for the Phoenix gang. If you follow the guide you will be allowed to open the secret door/wall. I do not think this trick will work if you are in the Phoenix gang because you have to open his booze cabinet. ( On second thought, you may be able to do it, Just have the Black Armour and give the correct response ). Once you open that cabinet he will come into the room and he will STAY there. Make sure that you have your bow and arrows and maybe some food and your mage HAS to be up to Telegrab, you have to fight your way through the guard dogs to get to the other door. This is what you need for this part of the Hero's Quest for single player: * Full Black Armour for the Black Arm gang. ( After you go through the door the first time you don't need it ) * Bow and arrows * Telegrab runes. * Depending on your combat level some food might be needed, the dogs will gang up on you. After you have opened the cabinet, go around to the shooting spot. ( Don't forget the guard dogs.) Once you get to the shooting room, kill Grip and then Telegrab the Keys he drops. Then go back through the front door and get the candle sticks. Black Arm Gang members Speak to Katrine in the Black Arm Gang's headquarters about becoming a master thief. She'll ask you to steal Scarface Pete's Candlestick from his mansion in Brimhaven but to first visit the Black Arm base on Palm Street in Brimhaven with the password (four leaved clover). Once inside speak to Trobert about the candlestick. He'll tell you that the head guard of the mansion, Grip is employing a new security guard, an ex-Black Knight named Hartigan. After receiving the stolen ID Paper you must impersonate Hartigen by wearing a Black full helmet, Black platebody and Black platelegs. (The helm and legs may be purchased in the Champion's Guild and the body in Horvik's Armour Shop in Varrock.) After infiltrating the mansion and presenting your ID to Grip, ask about your duties and what you could do for him now. He'll give you a Miscellaneous key for which he doesn't know the use. Trade this to your Phoenix Gang partner player. Once your partner has infiltrated the side entrance, lure Grip into the back room by snooping in his alcohol cupboard. Your partner will take this chance to kill Grip by ranging through the window. Take his dropped keys when he dies and unlock the treasure room. You'll find two candlesticks in the chest, one of which you should trade to your partner. Return to Katrine with your candlestick and she'll be impressed enough with you that she'll award you the Master thief armband. SINGLE PLAYER VERSION If you are playing the single player version of Classic you can do this on your own ( I did, I;m not sure if it work with other versions ). I was wearing full black armour at the time ( I joined as Black Arm ) and I talked to Alfonse and went through the Phoenix part of the quest. The whole trick to this part is your mage must be high enough for telegrab AND you have to sucker Grip into the room. I noticed that if you get Grip into the room FIRST before you talk to Alfonse he will stay there. I already had bow and arrows on me so I went through the dogs ( hit and run ) and got into the room to shoot from. I had to wait for a moment until Grip got in range but when I started shooting he just stood there. After killing him I telegrabbed his keys then went back around ( watch out for the dogs ) through the front door and got the candlesticks. ]] Phoenix Gang members Head to Varrock and talk to the gang leader, Straven. He'll tell you that in order for you to receive the armband you'll need to steal a candlestick from ScarFace Pete who lives in the Brimhaven mansion. He tells you that there are two associates on Brimhaven who you should contact using the password "gherkin": Charlie the cook and Alfonse the waiter. Travel to Brimhaven with a a ranged weapon or runes and magic to kill Grip with. The highest type of bow you can wield and at least 50-100 arrows are recommended. Talk to Alfonse the waiter and ask him about gherkins and he'll let you go through the door. Talk to Charlie the Cook and tell him you're looking for a gherkin and that you want to steal candlesticks. Now get a Miscellaneous key from your Black arm partner and then travel back to the room with the cook. Push the Strange Panel on the west-most wall of this room and make your way through the Guard dogs into the small, north-most room along the mansion. Use the key your partner gave you to enter this room. ]] When your partner brings Grip into the room by clicking the drink cabinet, attack Grip with your ranged/magic weapon. After you kill Grip you can leave the room and wait for your partner outside the mansion. When they have retrieved the candlesticks, get yours from them. Take the candlestick back to Straven in Varrock and to receive the Master thief armband. (It should be noted that you '''MUST' kill Grip to obtain the candlesticks. Getting a candlestick from a player that previously completed Heroes' quest will not work. However, player's whom previously completed the quest can still help you in the player assisted portion of this quest.)'' Finishing up Take all three of the required items to Achetties outside the Heroes' Guild. She'll reward you if you successfully bring her the required items and welcome you into the Heroes Guild. Well done! Rewards * 1 Quest Point * Experience in all these skills in the amount of: XP = Level \times 50 + 75 * Attack * Cooking * Defense * Firemaking * Fishing * Herblaw * Hits * Mining * Ranged * Smithing * Strength * Woodcutting * Access to the Heroes' Guild * Ability to wield the Dragon axe, which can be bought from Helemos after completing the quest, or another player. Category:Hero's Quest Category:Scorpion Catcher Category:2-person quest